Kanmuri Byakko
Kanmuri Byakko is one of the chief medics in Omoichidou, using her skills in medical ninjutsu to help and heal her comrades. Kan is the younger sister of Eimi Byakko, and older sister of Satu Byakko. She currently lives on her own in an apartment outside of the Byakko compound. She can often be found at the hospital, where she does most of her work Background Kanmuri Byakko is the second born daughter to the previous Mikokage, Satsu, and Ganjou Byakko. Being born into the main branch of the Byakko clan, Kanmuri had the expectation put on her to enter the shinobi priesthood, beginning her training at a very young age. She became a chunin at the age of fourteen, several months after her mother passed away and her sister, Eimi Byakko, became the new Mikokage. The next day after her graduation, she was sent on a mission with her teammates, Nokosu and Kietsu (her crush at the time). During the mission they came across enemies that were not supposed to be there, and Kan rushed into battle, putting herself and her team in danger. What resulted was tragic, as Kan's teammates both perished in the battle and Kan herself was seriously injured, unable to make it back to the village. Eimi sent Hade Kobiru after her and he brought her back to the village for treatment. While Kanmuri was recovering, she came to the belief that it was Eimi's fault that her teammates died since she was the one to send them on the mission. She became very angry, telling her sister she wanted her dead before finally throwing her out of her hospital room. This is when Kan decided to leave the priesthood path, believing that if the spirits and Fox God were really worth serving that they would have prevented her friends from dying. She decided to follow the medic path instead as she believed that they helped her far more than the Fox God did, and she progressed in that field extremely quickly, now one of the best in the village.Three years past before Hade convinced the sisters to speak again and they are now extremely close once again. Personality Kanmuri is for the most part a very sweet, caring, gentle person...unless you cross her. If you do she quickly changes into a scolding mother, often chastising people for their misbehaviours, not taking care of themselves, etc. She loves people and will makes friends with anyone who wants to be friends. She is an extreme worrier, often overreacting to things that others would consider insignificant, but it goes in hand with her being a medic and the fact that she lost three of the most important people in her life in a matter of a few months. Kan doesn't tease often but when she does it's usually directed at her little brother Satu, or her friend Raiden yuki, whom she views as another brother. Appearance Kan has auburn-dark brown very long, very curly hair. She has brown eyes and a pale-pink complexion. She generally does not wear her headband as a "headband" ever, preferring to wear it as a belt, or an arm band. She is almost always barefoot, preferring the feeling of the ground beneath her feet and trusting her body to grip the earth on their own. she wears a black halter sports bra covered with a band of fabric around the top. Underneath those is tube top fishnetting. For her bottoms she wears black shorts and has a wrap with a medical cross on the side wrapped around her, with more fishnetting just underneath to her knees. Only during the winter will you see Kan wearing her headband on her head and even then it is more to cover her ears than anything else. This is also one of the only times you will see her wearing shoes as it is obviously far too cold to walk around barefoot in the snow. She wears gloves then as well, and a scarf, and keeps a wrap around her waist. Underneath it all Kan wears a pure white full body under-armour body suit, a material that reflects the wearer's heat back to their body, keeping them warm. She also keeps a scroll on her person at all times. This scroll allows Kan to keep medical supplies such as needles, vaccines, antidotes, bandages, splints, etc. on hand, ready to be summoned from the scroll at a moment's notice. Abilities Kan is very proficient at Wind natured ninjutsu as well as medical ninjutsu. She has a high speed and intellect stat and can think on her feet very quickly in battle, discovering her enemy's weaknesses and using them to her advantage. She is an excellent stragetgist as well and can analyze situations very quickly in order to determine the best course of action. She is a healer, not a fighter though, and rarely, if ever, initiates battles. Because of her clothing and lack of shoes she can move extremely quietly and it is easy for her to sneak up on her opponents for quick strikes. She has also inherited her clan's kekkei genkei, the Heart Mirror. Once activated for the first time during a time of heightened emotions, usually around the ages of 17-18, the user can use their clan's special element, Spirit, to create a "mirror" that reflects the emotions of their target back to the caster. Kan activated hers for the first time late, on Christmas Day of her nineteenth year. It was thought by her sister to have been late because Kanmuri went into the medical field, rather than the priesthood, where special seals regarding the mirror are taught and learned. Kan also is currently training to enhance her Fire ninjutsu techniques, which as of right now are very poor and drain her quite quickly. Specialities Her best jutsu is the wind natured "Asphyxiation" jutsu, which she created herself and is her signature move. She changes the density of the air around her opponents, thinning it considerably. She infuses her chakra into the air mo lecules themselves, destroying the oxygen atoms to create a low oxygen environment, thus rendering her opponents unconscious or even dead, if exposed to it for a prolonged period of time. She also is very skilled at the "Wind Needle" jutsu, where she creates sharp pointed needles with her wind chakra and shoots them at her enemies. Being a medic, Kan is extremely skilled in the art of medical ninjutsu as well and uses these techniques most of all. Status Relationships Ganjou Byakko Kan is extremely close to her father. Being the middle child, Kan often had a bit less attention paid to her by her mother, Satsu, but her father was always there for her. One day while on a picnic with the family when she was six years old, Kan fell into the nearby river, nearly drowning, but her father managed to save her in time. That led her to lead an even closer relationship with her father and it holds true to this day, her being very much a "Daddy's girl". Satsu Byakko Kan did not have as good of a relationship with her mother as she did with her father. While the relationship was by no means bad, Kan simply just did not spend as much time with her mother as she did with her father, since her mother was very busy either looking after her younger brother or training her older sister in the duties of Mikokage. Kan regrets not having grown closer to her before she died. Eimi Byakko If there is anyone Kan loves, it is her sister Eimi. The sisters, despite their three year falling out, are extremely close. Some might say that their three-year streak of silence made them grow closer in the end. While young, Kan often followed Eimi around, looking up to her and wanting to be just like her, asking her to teach her jutsu, spend time with her, etc. If ever there was a nightmare or thunderstorm, Eimi's bed was the one Kan would crawl into. Eimi often acted as Kan's "protector", promising to always be there for her and the two continue this relationship to this day. Satu Byakko Kanmuri is extremely overprotective of her younger brother. She wants only the best for him, praying that he doesn't go through some of the things that she went through. This is where Kan's teasing side comes out the most; she just loves torturing her younger brother, although she looks out for him as well. She also gets very upset if anyone other than herself teases her and flips into big-sister-protective-mode. Ran Medo Ran Medo is Kanmuri's best friend. The two met on Kanmuri's first day at the Academy where at lunch she witnessed Ran being bullied by some older students because she was talking to a flower. Kan tried to cheer the older girl up and the two became inseperable. Because Ran's family also runs the pharmacy and is a member of a medic clan, the girls still work very closely together and went through a lot of their training together as well. Hade Kobiru Because he is her sister's best friend, Kanmuri and Hade have known each other a long time...Kan's entire life to be honest. Hade has been there for every significant event in Kan's life, even being the one to rescue her from the mission that killed her teammates and bringing her back to the village, and also being the one to talk both her and Eimi into speaking again after their falling out. Kan loves Hade, the two of them sharing a sort of older brother-little sister relationship, and really are good friends. Hajime Hajime is Kanmuri's fiancé. The two of them met after Hajime's village, the Nightfall Village, was destroyed by the Crimson Order, forcing him to become a refugee in Omoichidou. The two first met when Hajime came to the hospital to get treatment for a wound he had received during the invasion on his home. Kan immediately was infatuated with the gardener shinobi. The two ran into each other, quite literally (courtesy of Eimi), a few days later at a festival. They spent the evening together and at the end Hajime bought her a flower, a white camellia, after asking for her name. After that the two seemed to keep meeting under less than ideal circumstances. Kan recently had made a new friend and former student, Raiden, who loved to tease/flirt with her relentlessly. Hajime witnessed this at one point and a one-sided rivalry began for Kan's affection, the former Nightfall resident viewing Raiden as competition for Kan. Raiden used this to his advantage to force Hajime into making more moves for Kan's affections and in the end it resulted in an extremely disastrous date followed by a romantic kiss in the rain by a river. After the kiss, Hajime and Kan became inseperable, although deciding not to cross a certain physical boundary. After several months, Hajime proposed to Kanmuri at the annual Kobiru-Byakko Christmas party. Kan of course said yes, but asked that they wait until she had discovered herself more. The two are set to be married within the next couple of years. Raiden Yuki Raiden and Kanmuri did not get along at first as he constantly irked her considerably with his teasing and insincere flirting. The relationship did not get much better from there, Kan growing more and more irritated as he continued to intentionally embarrass her in front of her crush, Hajime, until finally, one night, she blew up at Raiden and yelled at him in public while she was on a date with Hajime. Kan immediately felt guilty and the two reconciled the next day, both apologizing for their behaviour, Kan even admitting that Raiden did in fact, help push her and Hajime together. They are now extremely close friends, sporting a brother-sister relationship. It is difficult to say whom plays the older sibling however as Kan constantly scolds and worries about him like an older sister, but Raiden is also very protective of her like an older brother. Whatever the case, no matter how much they argue, the two are very close and have each other's backs; Raiden is even one of the few people Kan trusted enough to share her past with. Something like her story(ex. Crimson invasion.) And the Arcs -will add more later For example, the crimson attack and bunny festival. Trivia * Has an extreme phobia of water/drowning; cannot swim * Goes barefoot whenever she can as she hates wearing shoes * Leader of "Team Sexy"; other members are Dou Nagano, Nagisa Yoshida, Satu Byakko and Keita Matsuoka * Gets sick very easily and when she does very quickly changes from strong kunoichi to weak little girl * "Kanmuri" means "diadem" Reference http://rikku9314.deviantart.com